


The Inevitability of Existence

by Wilma (wilmawrites)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, kinkmeme fill, post smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilmawrites/pseuds/Wilma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that Hux and Kylo would end up in bed together. The aftermath, however, was not foreseeable. </p>
<p>It was awkward for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Minifill for kinkmeme prompt: "Hux/Ren, they're both virgins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of Existence

In the aftermath, Hux realized that he had been woefully unprepared. There were so many things he had not known to expect. And honestly, it was all a little embarrassing.

Fortunately, Kylo appeared to be in the same predicament, if his grimace towards the ceiling meant anything.

They were separated from one another, clinging to the edges of the bed in a desperate attempt to avoid the wet patch in the middle of the blankets. Hux had managed to grab the cover before Kylo and was wrapped in it tightly. That left Kylo to clutch a pillow to his groin.

The silence continued to stretch across the space. Hux was not going to be the first to give in and speak. He would, however, indulge in Kylo’s refresher and scrub the embarrassment from his skin. If only he could get back the feeling in his legs. Kylo had been a bit…enthusiastic at the beginning, before Hux had managed to hit him hard enough in the chest to make him slow down.

Kylo stirred with a subdued groan just as Hux thought he was finally ready to escape the confines of the bed. Without his mask and without the previous uncontrollable passion, Kylo’s voice was flat, muted. “Thank you.”

Hux was furious. Red bloomed across his cheeks in a betrayal of his anger. _After everything we just did together, a thanks is all I get?!_

Hux took a moment to calm his face and let a sneer creep across his mouth before he rolled over to face Kylo. And promptly did a double take. _Are those tears? Those are definitely tears._

Kylo was oblivious to Hux’s incredulous stare for several moments, allowing Hux to watch as he furiously blinked at the ceiling in a poor attempt at clearing his eyes.

Deciding Kylo had suffered enough (and really wanting an opportunity to clean himself), Hux cleared his throat as he shifted his gaze to the wall. He did not get paid enough to deal with Ren tears. There weren’t enough credits or Ondaran willek juice in the entire galaxy to deal with Ren tears.

“It was nice.” As soon as Hux finished speaking, he regretted his words.

Kylo also seemed to regret Hux’s words, if the tightening of his face was any indication. Hux took consolation in the fact that Kylo had finally ceased crying.

With a crack and a pop, Hux finally raised himself to a seated position. And gagged.

_Am I leaking? Mother of Kwath, I’m leaking._

The sensation was deeply unpleasant and undignified. Hux was furiously grateful for the blanket still wrapped around him, hiding his shame from Kylo. All he had to do was get to the refresher. Hux knew that all of the officers’ quarters in this part of the Finalizer had very nice sonic showers and sanisteams installed.  He would most certainly take advantage of Kylo’s and cleanse this entire horrific night from his body and his mind.

Unfortunately, Kylo seemed to take Hux’s movements as an invitation to rise, dropping the pillow to the ground as he stood. Hux was greeted with the sight of Kylo’s bare ass as he crossed the room to enter the refresher.

Hux instinctively dropped his eyes to avoid catching a glimpse. He instead raked his eyes across the floor in a search for his clothes. It was apparently too much to hope for that they would be in a good state, allowing for a reputable retreat back to his own quarters. Instead, they were strewn across the floor, bunched and wrinkled, the neat lines pressed into them long gone.

_Kark!_

No matter…Hux merely wanted to get clean and leave, so he could pretend this awful night never happened and go back to ignoring Kylo when he made his rare appearances on the bridge.

Kylo chose that moment to reappear. He was clad in only his smallclothes and a scowl. Wanting nothing more than the refresher and a moment alone, Hux secured the blanket around his chest before rising to his feet. And fell over from the pain curling around his ass and spine.

Kylo appeared by his side as if summoned, gripping his elbow a little too tightly as he tried to haul Hux back onto his feet. Kylo’s efforts were complicated by Hux’s failure to untangle his feet from the blanket.

After several moments of struggle and frantic flailing, Hux got his legs under him and detached Kylo from his arm. Fortunately, Kylo quickly retreated to the other side of the bed in order to allow Hux to collect his dignity and his blanket and flee to the refresher.   

Hux was left alone for the duration of his sonic shower, though Kylo thoughtfully floated his clothes through the doorway and onto the countertop for when he finished. Hux jerked his uniform on as quickly as he could. He no longer cared about respectability or decorum. He could handle his officers and troopers staring if it meant he got out of Kylo’s quarters sooner.

As he exited the refresher, Hux could see that Kylo had used the opportunity to enfold himself in his clothes and strip the bed of the sheets, though the bitter scent of sex still clung to the air.

With a muffled cough, Hux cleared his throat. “Well then…”

“Yes.”

Hux nodded to himself, then turned on his heel and limped his way to the door. As he lifted his hand to the door panel, he swore to himself that he would never again indulge in such sins of the flesh. It was dirty and inappropriate and intimate.

“Shall I expect you in my quarters tomorrow for dinner, General?”

_Damn him._

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1664305#cmt1664305
> 
> My eternal gratitude to my two lovely betas for taking the time to hold my hand, fix my missteps, and give me the courage to post


End file.
